smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Butterflyunicorn/A Crossover Comedy EPISODE 1 "Back Breaks and Ketchup Stains"
Episode one of "A Crossover Comedy", a new series I'll be doing over blog posts~ Prologue - Helpy Needs Help Crack! "Yessssss.. YESSSSSSSSSS!!! BREAK MY BACK GRAVITY VORTEX SENPAI!!" What seemed to be nyan cat, but 'edgier' with a graham cracker body sighed. ".ypleH, oN." The little bear gave the cat puppy dog eyes. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!" "On." the cat snarled, and floated off followed by a disssaturated rainbow. ".werc noitciddA egnartS eht ginllac m'I" Chapter 1 - About the Problem The Strange Addiction intro plays, and Helpy appears on a lawn chair, drinking a smoothie and wearing sunglasses. The bear flips up the glasses. "Hi, my name is Helpy, and I'm addicted to breaking my back. Not a problem, though, do to all the medicine money I costantly get." he explains. "Gives me a good charge, sends my heart racing, sounds satsifying as hell'!" The narrator started speaking. "Whenever and ever, you can always see Helpy trying to break his back." It began playing a small clip. Helpy was at the top of a cliff, and, with no helmet or source of protection at all, he leaped down the cliff, with the sound of several cracks being heard. He dropped into a pool of water, and with a sputter and a buzz, he muttered "I'm lovin' it!" "It's been 70 years since Helpy has worn any protective cloth or armor." "Yeah, cuz' I really want to make sure my back is broken to bits!" Helpy chirped, pushing his face into the camera. An arm swat him away. "Uhmm.. however, after so long, Helpy's addiction is taking over his life." The screen changed to a shiny teddisura. "Yeah, every single day, he pays less and less attention to his pizzeria and more and more attention to breaking his back on the Gravity Vortex. Slowly but surely, we're becoming broke!" Two pictures were shown of the pizzeria, one labeled "Then" and one labeled "Now." The first picture showed Helpy and the shiny teddisura selling pizzeria to a costumer, as Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, and Rockstar Chica jamming out together on a stage. The "Now" picture showed the teddisura selling pizzas alone, with Helpy laying in seemingly agony on the floor with Trash and the Gang replacing the rockstar animatronics. The shiny teddisura popped into the scene. "Yeah, we had to sell the rockstar animatronics.." was what she had to say before scooting out of the camera. The screen went to black for a second, and white text appeared on the screen, reading "The pizzeria loses 10,000 dollars a day. That's more then how much Donald Trump spends on car insunace." Chapter 2 - Trying to Solve the Problem (and utterly failing at it) The screen faded back to the episode. "However, today, it seems that Gummy the Shiny Teddisura has a solution to the problem." The screen then showed the teddisura, now revealed to be Gummy, recklessly hammering the Gravity Vortex machine, causing nails and screws to fly out as cracks split into it's surface. Eventually, a shadowy aura appeared on her paw as she sliced into the machine, causing it to crumble away. She smirked a bit, and walked off. Helpy walked into the room, and gasped. "MACHINE SENPAI!" he screamed, beginning to hug the broken bits. Everyone watched and stared. One of those people, a pink puffball, walked up to Helpy and poked him. Big mistake. Helpy turned to the puffball and started snarling and growling. "YOU DID IT! YOU BROKE BACK BREAKING SENPAI!" Helpy screeched, lifting a metal beam above the puffball's head. The puffball couldn't even move before the beam was sent into it's face. The puffball was slammed to the ground, the tile floor cracking on impact. Once the metal beam had been lifted back up, the puffball pulled a shocked expression and sunk into the ground as the Kirby game over jingle played. Helpy calmly walked off, dusting himself as he walked away calmly. Mario appeared in the corner, screaming "Spaghetti!" for a split second before fading. Suddenly, the whirring of sirens was heard as police officers surrounded Helpy. "Come out with your hands up, your surrounded!" (W.I.P.) Category:Blog posts